


Endless Summer Book 1

by XxAnna_CortezxX



Series: Endless Summer [1]
Category: Adriana/Estela, Adriana/Quinn
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnna_CortezxX/pseuds/XxAnna_CortezxX
Summary: What will happen when 10 winners for a free trip to La Huerta do when they figure out that La Huerta is not what it seems?





	1. This Must Be Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure and romance awaits int the tropical paradise of La Huerta. Cam Adriana solve the island's mysteries?

???: Stay down! It’s coming this way!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
???: Adriana! Give me your hand!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
???: You don’t understand, do you? Of course not. But you will… in time.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The plane shudders, jolting Adriana awake. She blinks away the strange dream as her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight outside.  
Adriana: Wow…  
Adriana’s best friend Diego gives her a goofy smirk from the seat beside her.  
Diego: Morning, sleepyhead.  
Adriana: I’m not still dreaming, right?  
Diego: Doesn’t feel real, does it? But we’re finally on our way!  
The chatter of the ten contest winners from there school fills the small plane.  
Quinn: One magical week in paradise, here we come!  
Craig: All expenses paid, what whaaaat!  
Raj: Good thing too. I’m so deep in student debt I couldn’t even afford instant ramen right now.  
Diego: Hey… you okay, Adriana? Bad dream?  
Adriana: Just a really weird one. I dreamt about… about him!  
Adriana instantly recognizes the guy walking down the aisle toward her.  
???: …  
Diego: You had a dream about Sean Gayle? Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to him!  
Diego pushes her out into the aisle, right as he passes by. They bump into each other.  
Sean: Whoa, hello there!  
Diego: My friend Adriana here wants to say something.  
Adriana: I dreamt about you!  
Sean: Is that so? A good one, I hope.  
Adriana: Actually, it was kinda terrifying. Oh, not because of you! It’s just--  
Sean: Don’t worry. I’ll take it as a compliment anyway.  
Sean shoots her a smile as he slips by.  
Diego: Oh man, got that whole thing on video. You’ve gotta see your face… Huh, weird. Is it really 5:15? We should’ve landed an hour ago… and it didn’t feel like you’d been snoring that long.  
Adriana: Hilarious. I’ll go ask the pilot if something’s up.  
As Adriana make her way forward, she passes by the other students talking loudly over each other.  
Aleister: Excuse me, will you all please cease your babbling?! The tour guide is trying to speak!  
Lila: Thank you, Aleister! As your tour guide for the week, I just want to say that we should all try to… you know, be friends! It is an island after all, so… you’re kinda stuck with each other! Hee hee!  
Zahra: Is it too late to jump out of the plane?  
The pilot has his combat boots kicked up on the dashboard.  
Adriana: Excuse me. It’s Jake, right? Weren’t we supposed to have landed by now…? Wait, are you asleep?!  
Jake: Hrn?  
He opens his eyes and looks back at Adriana. Instantly she recognizes his face too… from the same bizarre dream.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jake: Stay down! It’s coming this way!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jake: Listen, Princess, don’tcha know it’s rude to wake someone who’s taking a nap?  
Adriana: ‘Princess’?  
Jake: What can I say? I give nicknames to people who annoy me.  
Adriana: In that case, I’m calling you Jared Leto.  
Jake: ‘Jared Leto’? Whoa, hang on, I do not look like Jared Leto! I had this haircut before Jared Leto did, okay?  
Adriana: No judgement here. We all get our style from somewhere.  
Jake: Alright, comedian, when I come back in a week to pick y’all up, you, my friend, are riding in the cargo bay.  
Adriana: Okay, okay. What if I just called you Joker?  
Jake: Fine. But I’m picturing the Health Ledger one instead. Anyway, relax. We ain’t landing ‘til… The hell? That time ain’t right… And that ain’t right either.  
He whacks the instrument panel on his dash a few times.  
Adriana: You sure you know what you’re doing?  
Jake: If you know half the things I’ve survived, you’d bet on me to get you through anyth--  
Out of nowhere, turbulence hammers the plane! Adriana is thrown into the wall of the cockpit.  
Adriana: Aah!  
Jake: Aw, just great! This stormfront’s coming in quick.  
He leans in and grabs the yoke.  
Jake: Get your ass in a seat, hear? And tell everybody to buckle up.  
Adriana: But--  
Jake: Now, Princess!  
Dark clouds close in around the plane, gusts rocking it side to side. Everyone starts shouting.  
Raj: Ohhhh, I am really regretting that airport Chipotle!  
Craig: Don’t puke, bro! If you puke, I’m gonna puke!  
Michelle: Where the hell did this storm come from?! It was a clear day!  
Jake: It happens, okay? This is totally normal!  
Zahra: Yeah. Sure. THAT looks normal.  
Outside, balls of orange electricity coalesce out of the dark sky and explode in a crackle of sparks.  
Grace: It looks like a ball lightning… but I’ve never seen anything quite like this!  
Aleister: This is all wrong! I can’t die here, surrounded by these morons!  
Sean: Everyone, just breathe! We’re gonna get through this!  
Quinn: Oh god, oh god…  
A blistering crack of thunder deafens Adriana as lightning strikes the plane. Sparks fly in the cockpit.  
Jake: Welp, engines just lost power! Bringin’ her down manually! Everybody, hang on!  
The shouting grows louder as Adriana’s classmates start to panic… all except one. A girl with a tight ponytail and a long scar across her eye sits alone in the back row of the plane, silent and unfazed.  
???: …  
Lila: Adriana! Safety first! Please find a seat!  
Adriana looks for an empty space around her. She tumbles into the seat beside Quinn as the plane lurches violently. Quinn’s face is drawn tight, refusing to look.  
Quinn: Hff… hff…  
Adriana: Just breathe. It’ll pass.  
Quinn: This can’t happen… not yet… it’s too soon.  
Quinn grips the armrests tightly. Her chest rises and falls shallowly, as if she’s having trouble breathing. Adriana rests her hand gently on top of Quinn’s.  
Adriana: I’m here. You’re not alone. We’ll be okay.  
Quinn: I…  
She relaxes and lets out a deep sigh. When she opens her eyes, they meet Adriana’s.  
Quinn: Thank you…  
She offers Adriana her hand. She takes it. Quinn smiles sweetly, and it somehow makes all the shouting and alarms fade to the background.  
Quinn: I’m Quinn.  
Adriana: Adriana.  
Jake: Just a little further! I think we’re almost out!  
Just as the lightning reaches fever pitch… the plane bursts out of the storm clouds into clear sky.  
Raj: Wooooooohoooo! We’re alive!  
Quinn: Adriana, look! There it is…  
Jake: Get a good look now, ‘cause we’re coming in fast! Welcome to La Huerta.  
The plane sinks toward the gorgeous, sprawling island. At its center, a volcano rises above the rainforest, breathing a white column of smoke.  
Jake: La Huerta Tower, this is tail number XC-DMK, requesting emergency priority to land!  
Radio: …  
Jake: Carlos! Pick up, you lazy bastard. It’s Jake!  
Radio: …  
Jake: Ignoring me won’t make me forget the hundred bucks you owe me. Like it or not, we’re coming in!  
The plane lands on a dirt airstrip at the edge of the island, pulling into a hangar. Adriana steps down the stairs into the warm tropical sunshine.  
Adriana: Rough landing, Joker. Hope you don’t work for tips.  
Jake: You kidding? I’m a damn hero for even getting you on the ground! Carlos, I need a tune-up! ...Carlos!  
As Jake marches off, the rest of the group pulls their luggage from the plane’s cargo bay.  
Quinn: This island’s supposed to be one of the most beautiful places on earth. The beaches, the waterfalls…  
Grace: It’s also home to a plethora of rare flora and fauna!  
Craig: Only ten spots on the trip, and they had to give one to this dork.  
Adriana reaches for her suitcase handle just Sean does.  
Sean: Oh, sorry!  
Adriana: If you wanna carry my bag, go right ahead.  
Michelle: Oh my god. Could you be any more desperate?  
A pretty girl in heavy makeup drapes her arms around Sean.  
Michelle: People like you always hover around the spotlight like moths.  
Adriana: Spotlight? What?  
Michelle: Yeah, right. As if you don’t know who Sean is.  
Craig: Seriously? Our superstar quarterback? ...The Heisman frontrunner?  
Sean: Guys, it’s cool. Chill out--  
Michelle: Look, Sean doesn’t need any fame hounds hanging around, got it?  
Adriana: You’re super gorgeous. You two must be together.  
Michelle: I… You… Well, yeah. Thanks. You’re right on both counts!  
Sean: We’re in reality, Michelle, remember? In reality, we are not together anymore.  
As Michelle starts arguing with Sean, Adriana backs away. Her foot clinks on something.  
Adriana: Huh? What’s this?  
Diego: Is that… a tranquilizer dart? The vial’s nearly empty. It must’ve hit it’s target.  
Adriana: Yeah, and this is a pretty big dose. Whatever animal they took down must’ve been huge.  
Diego: You mean, if they took it down.  
Adriana looks up and sees someone watching her nearby, listening to there conversation.  
???: …  
Adriana: Hey, Diego… who is that?  
Diego: Dunno. Got eyes for the mysterious hottie, huh?  
Adriana: There’s something… off about her.  
Diego: What gives you that idea?  
Adriana: It’s that there are too many of us.  
Diego: Too many?  
Adriana: Think about it. We’d been told that ten students from our college had won this trip, right? But count us off. Not including the pilot or the guide… She makes eleven.  
Diego: You’re right. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen her before. So… who is she?  
Adriana looks in the girl’s direction once more… and this time she’s staring directly back at Adriana. There eyes lock.  
???: …  
Adriana tries to look away, but for some reason she can’t, as if she’s pulling Adriana in with her gaze.  
Adriana: …  
Jake: Hey, Lila! Where the hell are your people?  
Jake storms back, and at last the silent girl looks away. The strange hold over Adriana dissipates. She shakes it off.  
Jake: There’s nobody here!  
They all look around. Adriana and the group are still the only people at the airstrip.  
Lila: They should be here in a shuttle to take us up to the main resort, but… I’m sure it’s just a slight delay! No need to fret! They’ll be here any minute.  
Jake: The hell with that. I’m going up to that control tower to get some answers.  
Adriana: What do you think is going on there?  
Jake: No idea… Call it a gut feeling, but whatever it is, it ain’t good. So, Princess? You comin’ or not?  
Michelle: I could go with you--  
Jake: Wasn’t talkin’ to you, Maybelline.  
Lila: Um, okay! I guess, the rest of you, please follow me? We’ll take the short walk up the hill to the resort. Sounds fun, right? Yay! Um, Quinn? Where are you going?  
Quinn is skipping past Lila, unbuttoning her blouse.  
Quinn: Some of us want to explore the beach a little first! We’ll meet you guys at the hotel! Oof, this button’s stuck. Adriana, could you help me?  
Adriana: Oh! Sure…  
Quinn draws close to Adriana, and she helps her undo the last button. She slips out of her top.  
Quinn: Ahh, that’s better! You’re coming to the beach with us, right?  
Adriana: Yeah, sure.  
Quinn: Great let’s go.  
Adriana slips off her shoes and steps onto the beach, the fine, smooth sand warming her toes  
Adriana: Ahhh… that’s nice.  
Quinn twirls across the sand, laughing.  
Quinn: This must be heaven.  
Raj spreads his arms and falls backward into the sand with a deep sigh.  
Raj: Yuuuuup, I’m just staying here all week. I’m never ever moving again… Could someone get me a beer?  
Michelle: Isn’t this wonderful? It’s like our own private paradise, Adriana!  
Craig: Yeah, this is our turf!  
Quinn bounces over to Adriana.  
Quinn: Isn’t this magical? It’s almost like we have the whole island to ourselves!  
Adriana: It’s so peaceful. And that water looks amazing. I wish we could go swimming…  
Quinn: Who says we can’t?  
Quinn grabs Adriana’s hand and leads her out into the water.  
Quinn: Come on!  
Adriana: Ha ha! Whoa!  
Quinn: Hope you’re a good swimmer!  
Adriana: I’m pretty much an Olympian.  
Quinn: Good, ‘cause I’m not the best at it. So if anything happens, just carry me back to the beach and give me CPR, okay?  
Adriana: Sure, I’ll be your hero.  
Adriana strips down to her bathing suit. The water is warm and welcoming, it’s soothing currents curling around Adriana’s legs.  
Adriana: Are you always this spontaneous?  
Quinn’s eyes come to rest on the horizon.  
Quinn: No. I wasn’t always like this… But after last year, I’ve tried to make the most of every day.  
Quinn falls silent.  
Adriana: What happened last year?  
Quinn: Let’s just say… I was very afraid… but I don’t have to worry about that anymore.  
But then her eyes light up, and she points at something under the water.  
Quinn: Adriana! Look!  
Something small and dazzling leaps out of the water and unfurls wings that gleam like jewels.  
Adriana: Whoa!  
The creature flutters in front of Quinn, it’s iridescent wings catching the sunlight… Then it zips off into the distance.  
Quinn: Did that seriously just happen?! Have you ever seen anything like that?  
Adriana: This island must have species we’ve never even heard of before!  
Quinn turns back toward the shore.  
Quinn: Guys, did you see that?!  
Craig: Huh? Who cares? Do you see this?!  
Craig is slowly burying a snoring Raj under a pile of sand.  
Michelle: Ugh, everyone else already went up to the hotel! Come on, let’s catch up! Who’s gonna carry my bag!  
The others start to head up, leaving Adriana and Quinn behind as the surf swirls around the.  
Adriana: I can’t believe they misses it! It was incredible!  
Quinn: You and I are the only ones who saw it. It’s almost like… we shared a secret.  
She looks at Adriana for a long moment and laughs.  
Quinn: I’m glad you were with me, Adriana.  
Adriana: Me too.  
Adriana and Quinn head back up the beach and get dressed.  
In the distance, Adriana notices Jake heading toward the control tower at the end of the airstrip.  
Jake: Carlos! Where the hell are you, man?  
Quinn: Okay, Adriana, we’re gonna catch up with the others at the hotel. What are you going to do?  
Adriana: I’ll stay with you. Let’s go.  
Adriana and Quinn catch up with Michelle, Raj, and Craig. Together, they wind there way up the paved road with there suitcases. Adriana begins to fatigue when she come around the bend.  
Michelle: This must be it.  
Quinn: The Celestial!  
Craig: Ah, hell yeah, now that’s what I’m talking about!  
Raj: Is this place even real?  
Michelle: Let’s go already! My luxury suite is waiting!  
The group excitedly heads toward the lobby, passing under a long, ornaments overhang of white marble. There heartbeat quickens with excitement as the group rushes through the automatic doors… And the five of them freeze.  
Adriana: Uhh…  
Raj: What the…  
The group that left with Lila is standing in front of Adriana, bewildered. Beyond them, the entire lobby is devoid of life.  
Lila: I… I don’t understand.  
The silence is deafening. The front desk stands deserted. Suitcases and luggage carts lie unattended. On a table, a half-finished wine glass gathers dust.  
Sean: Hey, Adriana, uh… do you happen to know… Where the hell is everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typo's please let me know ;) And thanks for reading.


	2. We've All Got Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana and her new friends are completely isolated at a paradise resort. Is it time to panic... or party?

Michelle: Where IS everybody?!  
Michelle rings the concierge desk bell once more.  
Michelle: I mean, hellooooo!  
The group wanders the lobby of the majestic Celestial Hotel on the Caribbean island of La Huerta… And there’s not a soul to be seen.  
Sean: Sooo this’ll make for one weird-ass Yelp review.  
Grace: The hotel staff knew we were coming this week, right? This is not good.  
Craig: What are you complaining about, dweeb? We have the hotel to ourselves! This is sick!  
Adriana: I think this is totally AWESOME! I’m with Craig on this one. Only thing better than a week in paradise… is a private week in paradise. I say we make the most of our luck. Cheer up, Grace.  
Grace: Oh… okay…  
Craig high-fives Adriana.  
Craig: Ha ha, aw yeah! Adriana and me got out brains on the same wavelength.  
Zahra: Might wanna get that checked out, Adriana. Sounds terminal.  
Raj pops his head behind the bar and grins.  
Raj: At least the booze is still here! Who’s up for a mai tai?  
Diego picks up a half- full wine glass sitting beside a lounge chair.  
Diego: Check it out, Adriana. Fresh lipstick on the rim. It’s like everyone just suddenly up and left.  
Quinn: But without their luggage? Why?  
Adriana: And isn’t it weird that none of us have any cell service?  
Craig: Maybe they don’t got any towers here.  
Aleister: Of course the island has cell phone towers, you colossal buffoon.  
Zahra: And how would you know that?  
Aleister: I… well, of course, I… Perhaps because I’m not a complete imbecile? They were plainly visible in the distance on our approach.  
Diego: What do you think is happening, Adriana?  
Adriana: I bet there was an incident.  
Diego: An incident?  
Adriana: Yeah, you know, like a gas leak or an outbreak or something, and everyone had to leave.  
Grace: That’s… not implausible, actually. This is a volcanic island, after all.  
Adriana: Lila, what do you… Er, has anyone seen Lila?  
They head outside and find Lila pacing back and forth nervously.  
Grace: Lila? Are you okay?  
Lila: Oh, me? I’m perfect! I’m sure this is positively nothing to worry about! I’d bet it’s just a fire alarm test… or maybe even a hotel-wide beach picnic!  
Jake: Yeah, or maybe the Care Bears came down from the clouds and took everybody to Happy-Happy Land!  
Sean: Jake… that’s not helping.  
Raj: Have you even watched an episode of Care Bears? You just sound ignorant.  
Jake: Not helping? You’re the ones sitting around playing story time. How about getting some real answers? ‘Cause, truth is, I’m not here to help. I’m here to get paid. And right now, ain’t nobody here to pay me.  
Sean: We’re only getting answers if someone around here shows some leadership. Looks like you’re not up to the task.  
Jake: You throw a ball around and think that qualifies you to talk to me about leadership?  
Jake and Sean step closer to each other, squaring off.  
Adriana: Listen! Will you BOTH quit puffing you chests? The only thing getting us nowhere is this macho standoff.  
Sean: Whoa, hang on--  
Jake: Captain America here’s trying to--  
Adriana: Don’t wanna hear it, Shake hands. Then put your heads together and help us figure this out.  
Sean and Jake size each other up… and begrudgingly shake hands.  
Adriana: Better?  
Sean: Yeah. We’re good.  
Jake: Sure, whatever.  
Diego: Great. We’ve got the power of friendship. Now what are we supposed to do, Adriana?  
This time, everyone looks at Adriana for guidance.  
Adriana: Uh, me? ...Well, there has to be something around here that will tell us what happened, right? I say we split up and search the hotel.  
Lila: Oh, wonderful idea, Adriana!  
Grace: Hm… maybe I’ll find something at the pool?  
Jake: The pool, huh? I like the way you think. I’ll go with Brain Trust.   
Raj: Yo, Craig, if things were normal, what would we be doing right now?  
Craig: Uh… eating?  
Raj: Exactly. We’ll take the restaurant.  
Lila: Perfect! Where would you like to look, Zahra?  
Zahra: Don’t care.  
Lila: Well… how about we check the ballroom?  
Zahra: Still don’t care.  
Adriana: In that case, I’ll check out the restaurant.  
Soon, everyone’s split into groups. Adriana is about to follow when she does a head count and pauses.  
Diego: What is it, Adriana?  
Adriana: That girl. The quiet one in the hoodie…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adriana remembers the way she held her gaze.  
???: …  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adriana counts one more time to be sure.  
Adriana: She’s gone.  
Adriana follows Raj, Craig, Sean, and Michelle into Tortuga, the five-star restaurant on the Celestial's upper floors.  
Adriana: Nobody here either, huh?  
Raj: Too bad. I was hoping everyone in the hotel was just hiding to give us a surprise party. I guess I was wroooong…?  
Raj pauses, listening with anticipation.  
Sean: Raj. There’s no surprise party.  
Raj: Dammit! That leaves me with one option. Adriana, I need you to slap me.  
Adriana: Do I dare ask why?  
Raj: Because I’ve definitely had this dream before, and I’d like to wake up before the part where the pancakes come to life and start singing a Beyonce song.  
Adriana: Uhh… Okay!  
Thwack! Adriana slaps Raj across the face.  
Raj: Woo! Okay! And this is definitely not a dream. Awesome.  
Adriana: I can do it again if you need.  
Raj: Nope. That was plenty.  
Sean strolls among the tables.  
Sean: A bunch of these people left their credit card behind with the bill. Guess everyone took off in a hurry  
Michelle: Ooooh, this place must be absolutely decadent. I mean, just look at these prices! Adriana, we absolutely must come here once the staff show up. The chef is actually a family friend of a family friend, so I practically know him.  
Adriana: Uh… sure.  
Adriana brushes past Michelle and join Sean at the giant window overlooking the island. Together, they gaze out at the colossal volcano looming over the rainforest.  
Sean: So… I’m no volcano expert. But didn’t they say that thing was supposed to be dormant?  
Sean scrunches up his face, watching the massive plume of steam rising from the crater at the peak.  
Sean: Because that does not look dormant.  
Adriana: Since when is it active?  
Sean: I don’t know but… Whoa, hey, do you see that?  
Adriana: See what?  
Sean: Riiiiight...there!  
Sean steps behind Adriana, turning her to look along his outstretched arm. In the distance, halfway up the volcano’s slope, something glints in the sunlight.  
Adriana: What is that? Is it someone signaling us?  
Sean: I don’t think so. It’s too regular. The light glints every second and a half or so.  
Adriana: So it’s something… rotating? Good eye, Sean.  
Sean: Glad you think I’m good for something. Maybe that’s where the guests took off to?  
Adriana: Could be. We should get back to the lobby and tell the others.  
Adriana’s group is the last group to return to the lobby. Soon, everyone’s talking about what they found.  
Diego: ...Out at the pool, Aleister totally freaked out when Grace was nice to him!  
Craig: From the restaurant, we saw this thing up on the volcano! It was, like, there… and then not.  
Quinn: We basically stumbled onto a wedding straight out of the Roaring Twenties in the ballroom!  
Adriana notices Aleister standing off by himself in front of a towering painting of a goateed man. Somehow, she feels like she’s seen his face before.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
???: You don’t understand, do you? Of course not. But you will… in time.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adriana: Aleister… Who is that?  
Aleister: Hrn? Oh… Adriana… It’s Everett Rourke. C.E.O. of Rourke International. The man who built this hotel.  
Adriana: Rourke? I think I’ve seen him before.  
Aleister: Hmph. Who hasn’t? Visionary… genius… conqueror of every industry.  
Aleister sneers up at the portrait of Rourke, who is portrayed holding a sword of emerald.  
Aleister: ...I still think he look like a fool.  
He marches off… bumping straight into Grace.  
Aleister: Grace, I… Just watch where you’re going.  
He brushes past her.Grace’s face falls.  
Grace: Adriana, can we talk a second? You just seem like someone I can trust.  
Adriana: What is it, Grace? Look, if it’s about Aleister, don’t take it personally--  
Grace: No, no, it’s not that. It’s… Sorry, never mind. I should go…  
Adriana: Grace, if you have a secret… it’s okay to keep it. I trust you.  
Grace: You… you do?  
Adriana: Yes. I know you’ll do the right thing, and when you’re ready, you’ll share.  
Grace bites her lip… then pulls something out from under her sweater.  
Grace: I found this out by the pool before we left. It was right by the fence… and the bars there were… twisted.  
Adriana: Whoa, Grace… this is a tooth! And it’s gotta be nearly a foot long!  
Grace: Right. Whatever it came from, it’s big. I didn’t want to share it because I was afraid it would scare some people… the way it scared me. But you made me realize that we’re all in this together, and everyone should know.  
Together, Adriana and Grace rejoin the group and show them the frightening tooth.  
Jake: No way. There’s nothing with teeth that size these days. It has to be a fossil, right?  
Everyone fidgets, unsure what to make of it.  
Sean: So after all this… we’re saying we still have no idea where the staff and guests went?  
Quinn: All we’ve got is more questions.  
Zahra: So? What do we do now?  
???: You go to bed.  
Adriana wheels around to find the mysterious girl standing right behind her.  
Adriana: Whoa-- She’s back!  
???: Night is falling. You should all get some rest.  
Lila: Estela! There you are! Where have you been?  
Estela: Lookin’ around. Same as you.  
Michelle: Well? Did you find anything?  
Estela: Nothing that matters to you people.  
Adriana: Hey, shouldn’t you let us decide that?  
Estela: ...We’ve all got secrets.  
Estela gives Adriana a pointed look before vaulting the check-in desk. She snatches a room key off the wall.  
Estela: Like I said… night is falling. I suggest you get some rest. You’re gonna need it.  
With that, she paces off around the bend and disappears, leaving the group in confused silence.  
Sean: Okay, what the hell’s that supposed to mean?  
Craig: Think she meant it’s nighttime, bro.  
Lila: Well, it is getting late, and we’ll want to be ready to greet everyone when they return from… wherever. Please take the key to your assigned room from behind the desk!  
Zahra: Assigned? Ha. Good one.  
Zahra: Reaches higher up and grabs a key that looks like a queen chess piece.  
Zahra: I’m taking a penthouse suite! Hotel’s empty, right?  
Some of the others pluck more decorative penthouse keys from the wall.  
Jake: Don’t mind if I do.  
Diego: Gonna give yourself an upgrade for your stay, Adriana?  
Adriana looks at the wall of keys and takes the Honeymoon Suite key. She rides the elevator up to the penthouse level… and places the key into the lock. The door swings open, revealing a sprawling suite with a balcony overlooking a moonlit beach. Rose petals and wavering scented candles lead all the way to the bed.  
Adriana: Whoa…  
There’s a knock at her door. Suddenly, her heartbeat quickens.  
Adriana: Could it be…?  
Adriana checks how she looks in the mirror and smooth her white shirt making sure her rolled up sleeves are even and she makes sure her black pants aren’t wrinkled… then she opens the door.  
Diego: ‘Sup.  
Adriana: Oh! Hey, Diego.  
Diego: Were you expecting someone else?  
Adriana: What? No!  
Diego: Yeah, uh huh, sure. I know you too well, Adriana. If you’re crushing on someone here, I’m gonna figure out who it is.  
He strolls in and surveys her room.  
Diego: Okay, no fair. How come you get your own private hot tub?! That is definitely gonna come in handy. Is it too late to trade?  
Adriana: You snooze, you lose.  
Diego jumps and belly flops onto her bed, sighing with exhaustion.  
Adriana sits down beside him and riffles his hair.  
Diego: What… a… day!  
Adriana: What do you think is going on here?  
Diego: I know this is only because I watch an unhealthy amount of movies… but remember how I was saying I wanted this week to be an adventure? One that will stay with us forever? Maybe… just maybe the universe is finally listening.  
He shakes his head, laughing at himself.  
Diego: Though, given my luck with the universe, I’ll probably be back in reality getting bullied again, come morning.  
Adriana: Well, I think that sometimes you’ve gotta find the adventure in the life you’re given.  
Diego: And you say I’m the ridiculous one.  
Diego laughs and grabs a pillow from Adriana’s bed, whacking her lightly. Adriana hears the soft sound of something falling behind the bed.  
Adriana: Huh?  
Adriana looks under the bed and finds a folded piece of paper.  
Diego: That was under the pillow?  
Adriana opens the old, yellowed slip with worn edges. Written on it in beautiful looping ink.  
Adriana: ‘I must see you one last time before tomorrow… Meet me at our spot in Neptune Cove. Midnight.’ And it was sealed with a kiss. See the lipstick?  
Diego: There’s more, look. In different handwriting. ‘I’ll be there.’ Huh. Sounds like a steamy rendezvous. Neptune Cove’s on the other side of the island. Real secluded and romantic. Hey, could that be where everyone went?  
Adriana: I don’t think so… This letter looks like it’s years old.  
Just then, they hear more pounding at Adriana’s door. She opens it.  
Craig: What up, what up, what uuuuup!  
Several of Adriana’s classmates pour into her room, carrying bottles.  
Raj: We’re heading to the pool to rage. Yeah. That’s right. It’s a Raj Rage!  
Adriana: I thought we were all going to sleep!  
Zahra: Pfft. We’ve got all the time in the world to sleep.  
Raj: Shots up!  
As Raj begins pouring out drinks, Diego nudges Adriana. She glances out the window… And she sees several of her classmates lounging around the pool area, setting up party lights.  
Diego: Oh hell yes. I was so hoping this would happen  
Adriana: I don’t know, it’s pretty late…  
Diego: Come on, Adriana. We promised we would make the most of this trip. Every moment’s a chance to find love… find a new adventure… maybe even find yourself.  
Sean: So, Adriana, you’re coming, right?  
Adriana: Let’s do it.  
They cheer and start chanting her name.  
Raj: Adriana! Adriana!  
Craig: Adriana! Adriana!  
Zahra: Fine… Adriana! Adriana!  
Sean: Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!  
Adriana heads down to the pool level, where Grace and Quinn are stringing up party light.  
Grace: Oh! There’s Adriana!  
Adriana: Love what you’ve done with the place.  
We found these in that supply shed by the towels. And Grace rewired the circuits to make the lights sync with music!  
Adriana: Not bad.  
Adriana finds Jake shaking up cocktails behind the poolside bar.  
Diego: How’d they rope you into tending bar, Jake? You lose a bet?  
Jake: Pssh, as if I’ve ever lost a bet. You should’ve seen the kinds of drinks these maniacs were poring. Drax over here just filled his to the brim with cinnamon whiskey.  
Craig: What? I call it the Aggro-Craico! That’s my go-to!  
Jake finishes poring the cocktail in a frosted glass and slides it down the bar into Craig’s hand.  
Jake: Try that.  
Craig: Wha… Whoa That just blew my mind!  
Jake: It’s called a Sazerac. Consider yourself enlightened.  
Adriana: Can I get something?  
Jake: I’m gonna be pouring drinks all night, aren’t I? Okay, Princess, what’s your poison?  
Adriana: Actually, I’m making you a drink!  
Jake: Got a bad feeling about this.  
Adriana slips behind the bar and pulls down armfuls of bottles. Soon, she offers Jake a drink in a salted-rim glass. He takes a sip and winces.  
Jake: Whew! Looks great at first, but wow, that is bitter! That’s the kinda drink that has people making very bad decisions.  
Adriana: Exactly. Why do you think I call it ‘The Jake’?  
Jake: Oh you think you’re funny now? That’s it! You’re cut off! Get outta here!  
Adriana laughs and walks off, mingling with the others. She joins Diego and chows down on the delicious veggie and shrimp skewers Raj is grilling.  
Diego: Seems like you’re having a good night.  
Adriana: It’s really nice getting to know everyone.  
Diego: Seems you’re caught a couple pairs of eyes too.  
Diego looks up and past Adriana. She turns around and spots someone sitting high on the hill overlooking the party.  
Estela: …  
She watches from a distance, framed by the starry sky. She catches Adriana’s gaze, but this time, it’ Estela who looks away.  
Adriana: …  
Sean: Hey, who’s up for a game of Marco Polo?  
Sean calls out from the pool, shirtless. He grins at Adriana as some of the others dive into the pool, eager to play.  
Sean: Well, Adriana? You in or out?  
Adriana: Umm…  
Diego: Remember what I told you? This is your moment.  
Adriana get dressed and walk up the hill to the cliffside. Estela sits at the sheer edge, her legs dangling over. At the sound of Adriana’s approach, Estela looks back.  
Estela: What is it?  
Adriana: I just thought you might want some company. Sorry to have bothered you.  
Adriana starts to go.  
Estela: No. Stay…  
Her hair falls gently across her face but doesn’t stop her dark eyes from reflecting the shimmering stars overhead. Adriana sits down beside Estela, letting her legs hang over the cliff face. Far below, the Caribbean rolls against the rocks.  
Adriana: I brought you a blanket… if you’re cold.  
Adriana offers it toward Estela, and she recoils instinctively.  
Estela: ...Why?  
Adriana: I don’t know. To be nice?  
Estela takes the blanket and puts it over her shoulders.  
Estela: Thank you.  
Estela gazes up at the sky, where countless stars glitter across the dark.  
Estela: Where I’m from, people don’t do things for you without expecting something in return.  
Adriana: Well, that’s no me.  
Estela: That would be a first.  
They sit together in silence, letting the infinite field of stars engulf them both. Adriana exhales, her breath coming out in a cloud in the cold night air.  
Estela: You’re cold too.  
She scoots close to Adriana and shares the blanket, wrapping it over Adriana. Together, the huddle under it.  
Adriana: That was nice of you.  
Estela smiles warmly at Adriana. A pair of shooting stars streak across the sky before vanishing.  
Adriana: Wow, did you see that? That was so beautiful.  
Suddenly, Estela pulls away and stands up, leaving Adriana with the blanket.  
Estela: I have to go. Look, Adriana. The people in my life usually end up getting hurt. And I don’t mean their feelings.  
Adriana: Estela, wait--  
Estela: You seem like a good person. I don’t want that to happen to you.  
She marches off, disappearing into the dark.  
Adriana: Huh.  
Adriana makes her way back down to the party. Just then, she hear someone bellow from nearby.  
Craig: Woo! Let’s do this!  
Craig climbs the nearby gazebo and perches at the edge, readying to jump into the pool.  
Aleister: Craig, that’s clearly against the pool regulations!  
Craig: Oh yeah? I don’t see anything that says ‘No Badasses Allowed’!  
Craig launches himself in a cannonball and slams into the pool. A tsunami of water soaks everyone standing by the poolside. Diego sputters out a mouthful of water.  
Diego: Pffbbblll…  
Adriana: I’ll go grab everyone some towels.  
Adriana heads past the pool toward the supply shed on the beach. Back there, the overhead lights flicker, leaving wide pools of darkness… She’s scooping towels into her arms… when she hears a strange rustling.  
Adriana: Huh…?  
Adriana pauses and peers past the fence, into the dark rainforest. The bright moonlight can’t penetrate the thick canopy. Seeing nothing, she steps closer… and closer… And then she sees it… A sinewy shadow, muscles rippling… eyes glowing fiercely in the blackness.  
Adriana: Aaaaaaaaah!  
Adriana recoils, tripping. She falls hard on her back.  
Sean: Adriana! Are you okay?  
Several of her classmates sprint over from the party, kneeling at her side. They follow her gaze past the fence, into the dark rainforest.  
Quinn: Adriana! Did you see something?  
Jake: What was it?  
Adriana runs a hand through her hair. She stares into the darkness. The glowing eyes are gone.  
Adriana: I… I have no idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any typo's please let me know ;) And thanks for reading.


	3. All Kinds of Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venturing into the jungle in search of the missing guests, Adriana and her friends find both paradise and peril.

Darkness. Cold. Quiet. Still. And then… something stirs… moving toward Adriana.  
Adriana awakes with a start in her room, panting, covered in sweat.  
Adriana: Hfff… hfff…  
The memory of that… thing… Adriana saw still haunts her.  
Adriana: God… what was that?  
Adriana gets dressed and heads down to the resort’s restaurant to find a chaotic scene.  
Sean: Raj, when you said you were going to cook breakfast, I figured, you know, pancakes and bacon. Not… what is this, again?  
Raj: The Raj Hangover Special 9000! A perfect scramble of eggs, potatoes, oysters, and bananas, topped off with pickle juice! Trust me, dudes. It’ll cure your hangovers before you can say ‘this tastes gross and weird.’ Just try it!  
Jake: This tastes gross and weird.  
Zahra: ‘I do not want this in this place. I do not want this in my face.’  
Craig: Y’all are missing out. This shizz is delicious.  
Michelle: I once saw you eat a rock!  
Craig: That was a dare, and I won ten bucks!   
As Adriana steps into the room, the noise dies down as everyone turns to stare at her.  
Jake: Well, well, well,if it isn’t The Girl Who Cried Monster.  
Raj: Seriously, Adriana, you shut down the party faster than the cops back home!  
Estela: That’s what you care about?  
Adriana: Look, about last night, I’m sure you all probably think I’m crazy or whatever. But I know I’m not. I saw something out there. And I’m not going to pretend like I didn’t. You guys can keep partying or whatever the hell you want. But there is something going on here. And we need to figure out what it is.  
Raj: I was just trying to lighten the mood.  
Everyone seems annoyed. But one person looks at her with admiration.  
Estela: …  
Diego slides over to Adriana holding a plate loaded with Raj’s sizzling dish.  
Diego: Hey there, stranger. You doing okay?  
Adriana: Yeah, I’m fine. It was just… a rough night.  
Diego: So uh… I hate to give you a middle school flashback… But what table should we sit at?  
Adriana looks around for empty seats. Raj, Craig, and Michelle sit at one table  
Michelle: So… do either of you know how to get to the resort gym?  
While Aleister, Grace and Zahra sit at another.  
Grace: I noticed something quite peculiar on the beach this morning.  
Adriana: Let’s sit with Craig, Raj, and Michelle.  
Adriana and Diego pull up two seats at the table.  
Craig: ‘Sup.  
Adriana: Hey, guys! I heard you talking about the gym? I’d be totally down to hit that up.  
Michelle: You’re in? Yay! This is going to be so much fun!  
Craig: Yeah, so long as Adriana doesn’t have another meltdown.  
Raj: Come on, Craig, go easy on Adriana. We’re all stuck on this island together, we might as well get along.  
Craig: Pffft, says you. I don’t get along with anyone I don’t want to.  
Raj: Dude, you don’t get along with anyone, period.  
Michelle: He’s got you there.  
Just then, the doors to the restaurant swing open, and Lila comes in.  
Lila: Good morning! I hope you’re all enjoying your lovely breakfast in our five-star restaurant… but I might’ve found what happened to all the guests.  
Jake: Well? Spit it out, Dimples.  
Lila: Well, I went into the staff office to look for information. One of the computers in there, the one used for island-wide broadcasts, was still running. Turns out exactly two days ago, at 3:45 PM, someone used the emergency broadcast system to trigger a full evacuation of the hotel.  
Adriana: An evacuation?  
Lila: It’s a standard procedure at all Rourke International resorts. In the event of a natural disaster, the guests vacate the premises and head to a secure shelter!  
Adriana: Natural disaster? You mean like a volcanic eruption?  
Lila: Yes! Precisely! The Celestial’s evacuation procedures were designed specifically to cover the event of Mount Atropo erupting!  
Zahra: Why do you sound happy about that?  
Jake: Look here. I’m no geologist, but I’m pretty sure that volcano didn’t go off two days ago.  
Sean: So why trigger the evacuation procedure?  
Quinn: False alarm maybe… but in that case, why hasn’t anyone come back?  
Estela: Everyone could still be there. This shelter… where is it, Lila?  
Lila: I… don’t entirely know. I’ve never actually been there. But the signs on the trail say we’ll find it if we hike north for a few mile.  
Jake: I’m in.  
Lila: I’m sorry?  
Jake: You’re going to go look for it, right? Well, I’m coming with you. The rest of these kids are having fun play Home Alone 2: Island Boogaloo, but I was supposed to be in Cancun a day ago. I’m losing cash every second I waste here.  
Aleister: I’ll come as well. I… I’d like to get the lay of the land around here.  
Quinn: I want to go too! I’d love to help out and see some of the sights.  
Jake: How about you, Princess? You coming?  
Adriana: I… I mean…  
Adriana’s mind flashes back to last night… to the shadow looming toward her in the rainforest.  
Jake: Hey, don’t worry about it. If you’re scared, you’re scared. Just stay back here with the rest of the Goof Troop.  
Adriana: Wait! I’m coming too!  
Diego: You are? Why?   
Adriana:I’m going because I want to know what’s going on. I mean, come one. Aren’t you a little curious why everyone went to the shelter?  
Diego: Oh, sure, I’m curious. But I’ve also, you know, seen a horror movie. ‘Hey Guys! Let’s go check out the mysterious shelter on the deserted island! How could this possibly go wrong?’ Next thing you know? Blam. We’re zombie chow.  
Adriana: I think I’ll take my chances.  
Diego: Fine, fine. I’ll go with you. But only so I can say ‘I told you so’ when something horrible attacks us.  
Adriana: That’s the spirit.  
Lila: All right, then! Let’s head out!  
A little while later, Adriana and Diego follow Lila along a winding trail through the island’s dense jungle. Jake and Aleister lag behind, while Quinn marvels at the glowing flowers.  
Quinn: Unbelievable… these colors, these textures… they’re like something out of a dream.  
Adriana takes a closer look. Glowing purple petals flicker and pulse with an impossible light.  
Adriana: I’ve never seen anything like it.  
Lila: Beautiful, right? Due to its geographic isolation, La Huerta has one of the most unique ecosystems on the planet, boasting flora and fauna not found anywhere else.  
Jake: Sure thing, Minnie Mouse. Keep spewing that Rourke International Propaganda. I ain’t buying it.  
Aleister: What’s that supposed to mean?  
Jake: I’m just saying. All the brochures go on about how this place is some sorta Disney paradise… But drink in the right dive bars, and you’ll start to hear rumors about what really goes on here. Criminal plots. Illegal experiments. Folks going missing. All kinds of crazy.  
Quinn: Conspiracy theories? Really?  
Jake: Laugh it up, Pippi Longstocking. While you were busy tweeting about your pumpkin spice latte, I was flying covert missions over Kandahar. Once you’ve peeked behind that curtain… well, let’s just say there’s some things out there that would blow your mind. Those pretty purple flowers you’re ooh-ing and ahh-ing about? They might just be sizzling with radiation.  
Aleister: That is preposterous.  
Jake: What do you think, Princess? You trust this place?  
Adriana reaches out and plucks a flower, holding the glowing purple blossom to her nose.  
Adriana: Well, I don’t mind this place one bit.  
Quinn: May I try, Adriana?  
Adriana hands Quinn the flower.  
Quinn: Mmm… it’s like rose tea and cinnamon and rain on a summer day.  
Jake: Yeah, well, don’t come crying to me when you’re growing a second nose.  
Jake walks ahead. Quinn hands Adriana back the flower, and her hand lingers on Adriana’s her touch warm.  
Quinn: Thanks, Adriana. Everyone’s so cynical and sarcastic these days. It’s like no one has time to…  
Adriana: Stop and smell the flowers?  
Quinn: Yup. Exactly.  
Ahead of them, Lila stops and looks around confused.  
Lila: Huh… this doesn’t make any sense.  
Adriana: What’s wrong?  
Lila: Well, the signpost said the shelter should be right here!  
Aleister: Oh, great, even the tour guide’s lost. What do they pay you for, again?  
Jake: Tactical Scouting 101, kids. Get to high ground. See that rocky cliff over there? I’m checking it out.  
Quinn: Oh, do you hear that? Sounds like a waterfall nearby. The shelter might be near that.  
Diego: Or you just want to go check out a waterfall.  
Quinn: Maybe.  
Lila: Guys, I really think we should stick to the trail. The shelter might just be further ahead…  
Adriana: Why don’t we split up?  
Diego: I’ll stick to the trail with Lila.  
Aleister: Well, I’m waiting right here. I see no reason to traipse around on some fool’s errand.  
Jake: What do you say, Princess? Want to keep me some company?  
Adriana: Let’s go check out the waterfall, Quinn.  
Adriana and Quinn split off from the group, pushing through the jungle towards the sound of rushing water.  
Quinn: Thanks for coming out with me, Adriana. I like spending time together.  
Adriana: Heh. Me too. So… you do this often?  
Quinn: Explore a jungle? No, I can’t say I have. The closest I ever came was playing with some potted plants at my mom’s house.  
Adriana: Didn’t get out much?  
Quinn: I… didn’t really have a normal childhood. I couldn’t play outside or run around or any of the normal kids things. This is my first real chance to see the outdoors like this. And I love it.  
Adriana: As far as first chances go… you can’t do much better than this place.  
Quinn: Hee hee. How about you? Is this your kind of vacation?  
Adriana: I love the outdoors, The blue sky overhead… the fresh air… that soft sea breeze. I mean, I should probably be more freaked out, right? Especially after that… whatever… I saw last night… But being out her, like this, I don’t know. I can’t help but feel happy.  
Quinn: I know exactly what you mean.  
She twirls in a circle her fingertips brushing against the leaves.  
Quinn: There’s just something about this place… like it’s from a time before people… before the world lost its magic. I sound crazy, don’t I?  
Adriana: After what we’ve seen so far, I don’t think anyone gets to toss around the word ’crazy.’Besides… I think we’re getting close to that waterfall.  
Quinn: Is that why you cam with me? Because you wanted to see it too?  
Adriana: Actually… I wanted to spend some time with you.  
Quinn: You… do?  
Adriana:Yeah. You’re fun and you’re pretty and you have this… this infectious energy and positivity. I like the other people here… some of them anyway… but there’s no one else who’s so sincere and open.  
Quinn: Adriana…  
Adriana: It’s like you see the world as this beautiful place. And when I’m with you… I think I see it that way too.  
Quinn blushes and looks away, hiding a smile. The two of them push aside a large frond and find themselves staring at a gorgeous lagoon with a sparkling waterfall.  
Adriana: Oh…  
Quinn: Wow.  
The two of them walk forward, wading into the water, pulling off their shirts.  
Quinn: Oooo! The water’s warm!  
Adriana: And wow, it’s so clear, you can see straight through to-- Hey, what’s that?  
Adriana reaches down in the water and picks something up from the sand, something small and shiny.  
Quinn: For real? Is that… pirate gold?  
Adriana: Do you know anyone else who puts skulls and swords on their currency?  
Quinn: You think it’s real?  
Adriana: I sure hope so.  
Adriana walks with Quinn who’s wearing a cyan bikini, deeper into the lagoon, towards the waterfall. Adriana finishes taking off here pants and shirt so she’s only in her bikini top and swim trunks.  
Quinn: How come every time we hand out, we end up in the water?  
Adriana: Fate? Destiny? A mutual love of splashing?  
Quinn steps right up to the waterfall. She stands beneath it, the water running through her hair.  
Quinn: Ahhhhh…  
Adriana steps closer to Quinn in the shimmering water. Their eyes meet.  
Adriana: Quinn…  
Quinn: Yeah?  
Adriana: There’s something I want to do… but I’m a little nervous about it.  
Quinn steps toward Adriana, her face just inches from Adriana’s.  
Quinn: If there’s one thing I’ve learned… It’s that you should live every moment like it might be your last.  
Adriana: In that case.  
Adriana steps forward, running a hand along Quinn’s cheek.  
Quinn: …  
Then the two of them come together, their lips touching in a slow, tender kiss. The moment feels like it lasts forever, until finally they pull apart.  
Adriana: That… was something else.  
Quinn: Yeah… it was. Adriana… there’s something you should kn--  
Just then, a breeze blows by Adriana.  
Adriana: Hey, was that coming from behind the waterfall?  
The two of them push through the curtain of water… to find a tunnel on the other side.  
Adriana: There’s a kind of passageway through the mountain… and hey… do you see that? On the other side?  
Quinn: Looks like a building… The shelter!  
Adriana: I can’t believe it… we actually found it! Let’s go tell the others!  
Quinn: Wait… about what happened back there… We should talk. Later, okay?  
Adriana: Sure.  
Soon, Adriana and the others all arrive outside the enormous, overgrown shelter.  
Lila: Great job finding this place, Quinn and Adriana!  
Diego: I, uh, wouldn’t go popping the champagne just yet. Anyone else getting some 28 Days Later vibes off this place?  
Quinn: It does look a little dilapidated. How old is this place?  
Lila: It’s no older than the resort… I’ll just have a stern word with the caretakers!  
Jake: Whole point of shelter is keeping you safe inside, not looking good outside. Come on.  
Lila pushes open the doors, revealing a long, worn-down hallway. Vines snake along the floor, sparks shower from broken fixtures overhead.  
Adriana: ...Empty.  
Jake: On second thought, maybe Pop Culture Petey was right. This place gives me the creeps.  
Diego: I finally get a nickname and it’s ‘Pop Culture Petey’? Everyone else got a cooler one!  
Quinn: Anyone else want to go back to the pretty jungle with magic flowers? Anyone?  
Jake kneels down and grazes the ground with his hand.  
Jake: There are a lot of muddy shoe prints around.They seem recent.  
Adriana: You mean, the guests were here…?  
Jake: Well… someone was.  
Just then, they hear a skittering sound from the left.  
Adriana: Did anyone else hear that?  
Adriana looks over to see a pitch-black hole where the concrete wall has crumbled.  
Diego: I think it came from in there.  
Lila: Someone should take a look.  
Adriana: Hmmm… there’s something in there…  
Diego: Thanks for stepping up, Adriana! What do you see?  
Something shifts on the darkness and Adriana see the glint of light reflected in a pair of eyes.  
Adriana: There’s something in there. Something alive.  
Aleister: Certainly it’s just a rat… right?  
A strange clicking noise comes from inside the hole… along with the sound of claws scraping on stone.  
Jake: That’s no rat,  
Diego: Is it the thing, Adriana? The thing you saw last night?  
Adriana: It’s… it’s…  
The shape rushes toward Adriana, it’s shadow huge, and pounces into the light.  
???: Mrrrrlk?  
Diego: What the…  
Quinn: Oh. My. God.  
Aleister: What… is it?  
Quinn: Uh, literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.  
Jake: Okay, can we all officially agree that is not a real animal?  
???: Mrrrmrrr…  
The little fox-like furball retreats into the corner and trembles. Frost clings to the walls near him.  
Jake: Huh. It looks scared.  
Adriana: But what would it be scared of? Us?  
Just then, something right behind them lets out a low, deep blood-curdling growl.  
???: Grrrrrr!  
They turn around to see a massive beast prowling towards them out of the shadows. Instantly, Adriana recognizes it from last night in the forest.  
???:GRRRRAAWWWLLL!  
Aleister: That! That! It’s scared of that!  
Lila: You think?!  
The fox-like creature scurries behind Adriana in terror, pressed against her legs.  
Fox: Mmrrm!  
Adriana: Jake! What do we do?!  
Jake turns to her, and for the first time, he looks scared. He grabs her hand.  
Jake: Don’t move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typo's please let know ;) And thanks for reading.


	4. Cut and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalked by a ferocious beast, Adriana must find a way back to the resort to warn her friends before it catches Adriana.

In the abandoned emergency shelter, a massive, fanged beast stalks toward them.  
???: Grrr…  
Adriana: Okay, this is bad.  
They back away in terror.  
Jake: Niiiice kitty… Niiiiice kitty…  
Aleister: This cannot be happening. It makes no logical sense!  
Diego: Yeah? You wanna tell it that?  
???: Hrrrh…  
The timid little fox they found climbs up Adriana’s back, shivering in fear.  
Fox: Mrrmrm…  
The menacing beast focuses on Adriana, its eyes alight, almost as if it remember her.  
???: Rrrrrrargh…  
Quinn: Oh god…  
Baring its teeth, it looms closer to Adriana and Quinn.  
Adriana: Quinn, get behind me!  
Adriana steps between Quinn and the beast… just as it slashes with its claws, gashing Adriana’s side.  
???: Rrrrgh!  
Adriana: Kff!  
Quinn: Adriana!  
Adriana staggers back into Quinn’s arms.  
Adriana: I’m okay, it’s not deep.  
The beast circles around, toying with them.  
Lila: This thing is blocking the exit! We have to get around it!  
Jake: Yeah, good luck with that. No way we’re getting past it.  
Diego: There’s another door over there, look!  
Diego gestures toward a massive blast door on the far side of the shelter, leading to a dimly lit hallway.  
Aleister: I say we make a run for it while we can. Seal ourselves inside.  
Jake: You really think we can outrun this thing?  
Aleister: I really think we don’t have a choice!  
???: Rrrr…  
The beast draws even closer, five hundred pounds of pure muscle. Adriana backs up slowly… and bumps into the wall, nearly knocking over a fire extinguisher. Adriana’s cornered.  
Quinn: Guys, it’s now or never!  
Adriana grabs the fire extinguisher and sprays it at the beast. The freezing cold gas blasts it in the face, blinding it.  
???: RRRRRAWRRRR!  
Adriana: Go! Now!  
They sprint toward the blast doors. The fox leaps from Adriana’s shoulder and scampers ahead.  
Jake: Quick thinking, Princess.  
Behind Adriana, the beast frantically paws at its face, shaking its head to recover. Finally, it manages to clear its vision and glares across the chamber at Adriana.  
Adriana: Hurry! We’re almost there!  
Adriana darts into the hallway beyond the blast doors and start to shut then.  
Adriana: Lila, come on!  
Lila races toward Adriana as the beast gives chase. She slips through just before Adriana seals the doors. The beast slams into the thick steel, to no effect.  
Beast: Rraah! Rwaaar!  
Lila: Hff… Hff… Thanks, Adriana. If you hadn’t blinded it, that thing would’ve got me.  
Jake: Yeah. Way to no get us all shish-kebab’d on those teeth.  
Jake reaches to hug Adriana… he hesitates and instead ruffles Adriana’s hair awkwardly.  
Jake: Good, uh… good goin’.  
Adriana: Um, thanks?  
Adriana winces, suddenly remembering her wound now that the adrenaline has faded.  
Adriana: There goes my white shirt. Kff…  
Adriana slides down the wall and sits down. The little fox nudges Adriana.  
Fox: Mmrl?  
Quinn: Adriana, you’re hurt. Here.  
Quinn tears off a piece of her shirt and uses it to bandage Adriana.  
Quinn: Thank you, Adriana, for protecting me back there.  
Adriana: Of course, I--  
She silences Adriana by taking her hand. She looks into Adriana’s eyes.  
Quinn: But please don’t risk yourself for me again. I’m.. I’m not worth it.  
Diego: Someone wanna tell me what the hell that thing was?!  
Aleister: Isn’t it obvious? ...That was a Smilodon fatalis.  
Jake: A what in the who now?  
Aleister: Sigh… a saber-toothed tiger.  
Jake: Oh yeah, Totally obvious. I must’ve forgotten my spear and loincloth in my cave, because apparently it’s 10,000 B.C.  
Quinn: Sabertooths have been extinct forever, so was that one… cloned?  
Diego: I’m sorry, did this vacation just turn into Jurassic Park?  
Aleister: Of course not. Rourke International is in dozens of different industries, but cloning is not one of them… And furthermore, sabertooths would make this Pleistocene Park, no Jurassic. Congratulations, you’re only 140 million years off.  
Jake: Jesus, Malfoy, who cares?  
Adriana: It does matter what we’re up against, Jake. If we don’t take this seriously and think it through, we’re dinner.  
Aleister: Exactly, the facts could make the difference between--  
Jake: I saw its teeth. That’s all the facts I need. Good new is, I should have enough fuel to make it back to the mainland.  
Aleister: The mainland? What are you talking about?  
Adriana: You’re leaving the island?  
Jake: Come with me, or stick around and wait for rescue. I don’t care. I’m not waiting around to become that tiger’s dinner… or yours!  
Fox: Mrm?  
Jake: That’s right, you can’t play cute with me, bud. God know what you are, and frankly I don’t intend to be here when we find out.  
Lila: Let’s not overreact, Jake. we’ll be perfectly safe as soon as we get back to The Celestial. You guys don’t want to miss out on your entire vacation, do you?  
Diego: Well, no…  
Lila: I’m positive that everything will be back to normal as soon as--  
Jake: As soon as everyone magically reappears? As soon as your staff can round up the prehistoric predators chasing after the guests? I dunno what kinda circus you’re running here, Dimples, but it ain’t safe.  
Aleister: And flying with you is? You nearly crashed in that weird storm on the way in! What if that happens again?  
Jake: I’ll take my chances.  
Adriana: What about your money? You haven’t been paid.  
Jake: Princess, I’ve spent enough time gambling that I know when it’s time to cut and run.  
Adriana: I guess you’re scared.  
Jake: There are things in this world you should be scared of.  
Lila: It’s fine, Adriana. He can go. He shouldn’t be here anyway.  
Jake doesn’t take his eyes of Adriana.  
Jake: I can’t save you if you don’t want to be saved.  
Adriana: Maybe I don’t.  
Jake: Fine. The rest of you any smarter?  
Diego: You know, I wanted to have my life’s big adventure… but maybe the truth is I’m not cut out for one.  
Quinn: I know. I had a vision of how this week would go… and this isn’t it.  
Aleister: I… very well. We may depart.  
Lila: No, Jake, I have responsibility to my superiors--  
Jake: Who? To Everett freakin’ Rourke?  
Adriana: Rourke isn’t here, Lila. He’s not the one sticking his neck out as his paradise falls apart. It’s you this isn’t your job anymore.  
Lila shifts, uncomfortable… then she meets Adriana’s eye.  
Lila: ...Okay.  
Jake: Alright, the plan is to get out of here, grab the others from the resort, and head back to the airstrip.  
Adriana: We’d better hope there’s another exit, because that sabertooth isn’t giving up.  
Sabertooth: Rrrggh! RRRRGGH!  
Up ahead, the hallway ends in an intersection of corridors.  
Diego: There’s gotta be one somewhere. And this place can’t be that big… right?  
Together, they head down the hall, the little fox scampering along beside Adriana.  
Jake: Is this thing gonna just follow us around now?  
Quinn: I think her likes Adriana!  
Fox: Mmrm!  
They come to the end of the hall. Long identical corridors split off to the left and right, ending in their own intersections.  
Diego: Which way?  
Adriana: Um… let’s got to the left.  
The group follows Adriana until the next intersection. Again, halls split off left and right.  
Adriana: This time, let’s try the right.  
They wander on, the halls ending in just more halls.  
Diego: Okay, I think this place is just trolling us now.  
Quinn: These underground corridors might run across the entire island. Who know where we’ll come out?  
Adriana passes by a small carving in the wall. She runs her fingers through the grooves.  
Adriana: Huh… this looks like it’s supposed to be some sort of lizard? Or chameleon?  
Lila: Oh, can I see? Might just be a bored employee scratching in the--  
Lila leans against the wall beside Adriana-- Shnk! The wall shudders, startling Lila.  
Diego: Whoa, check it out! That section of wall got pushed in a little bit!  
Aleister: It’s the outline of a door! There could be a passage through there!  
Jake pushes on the hidden door.  
Jake: HggggGGGH! No use. Gotta be another way to open it.  
Adriana: There’s a wheel valve here on this pipe! Might open the door, but it’s chained tight.  
Jake: That chain looks sturdy. Here, I’ve still got that fire extinguisher. Maybe this’ll help.  
Jake hands Adriana the extinguisher, and she sprays the chain with a jet of gas from the extinguisher.  
Diego: Uh, what are you doing?  
Aleister: Adriana is showing a bit of initiative! CO2 fire extinguishers release gas at drastic sub-zero temperatures.  
Adriana: Exactly. So if the chain gets brittle enough…  
Adriana smash the extinguisher tank down on the chain. It shatters, freeing the valve.  
Aleister: I must admit, I’m impressed. I expected you to be more dimwitted.  
Adriana: Thanks for the compliment?  
Adriana spins the wheel valve and she hears gears moving deep within the wall. The hidden wall slides open to reveal.  
Jake: What the…  
The small, secret office is packed with monitors and files.  
Lila: That computer might have a way out for us.  
We have to log in, and it needs a password. Looks like it’s just six letters.  
Diego: There’s a sticky note here with some writing… ‘Ram Scorpion Bull Lion.’ What’s that supposed to mean?  
Quinn: A password hint?  
Adriana: Hmm… ‘Ram Scorpion Bull Lion.’ What do all those have in common.  
Adriana types in Zodiac. The computer chimes as it accepts the password.  
Diego: Nice! They’re all zodiac signs!  
Quinn: Aries, Scorpio, Taurus, Leo! Didn’t realize you were so clever, Adriana.  
Adriana: You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.  
The screen flickers on, showing camera footage of a large room.  
Diego: Umm… does that look familiar to anyone else?  
Adriana: That’s The Celestial’s lobby! Look, you can see Raj in the massage chair!  
Lila: I guess this is so they can monitor if it's safe to return to the resort?  
Jake: Oh yeah? Is that why they have cameras in half the suites?  
On the array of monitors, Adriana sees hidden-camera feeds from dozens of empty hotel rooms.  
Diego: I get that people like being watched, but this is just creepy.  
Jake: Okay, maybe this is good. There’s a microphone here on the desk. Probably means we can call over to the resort somehow.  
Quinn: And tell them to meet us at the airstrip!  
Jake: See if you can figure a way to reach them, Adriana. We’ll look around for a map outta here.  
Nodding, Adriana slips on headphones and begins typing on the computer. Various camera feeds from the resort flip past, until… She recognizes Sean on-screen. A figure walks up and drapes their arms around his neck  
Sean: We can’t…  
Michelle: Says who?  
Sean: What is this about, Michelle? You wanted to talk, so talk.  
Adriana: (Whoa, what’s happening there…?)  
Adriana glances at another monitor… and spots Zahra rummaging through the restaurant.  
Zahra: At last, some damn peace and quiet away from those douche-wagons.  
But on another screen, she notices Craig heading straight for the restaurant, whistling loudly.  
Craig: Gonna get some bread… Gonna put it in my head…  
Adriana: (Zahra is not gonna like it when Craig shows up…)  
That’s when Adriana notices another screen. Estela marches briskly down a hall. She looks back over her shoulder, as if to make sure no one’s watching.  
Estela: …  
Adriana: (Estela has a lot of secrets. What is she up to now?) Hm…  
Adriana’s eyes move back to the feed of Estela marching down the hall.  
Estela: …  
She picks up the pace, accelerating into a jog as she reaches…  
Adriana: (The ballroom? What’s she doing there?)  
Adriana watches the grainy screen closely as Estela searches the ballroom top-to-bottom. Adriana can barely hear her voice muttering.  
Estela: Come on, where is it?  
She stands up and pauses. Her eyes come to rest on something.She walks up to a large painting mounted on the wall. On Adriana’s fuzzy screen, it looks like a sailboat beneath a night sky.  
Estela: …  
She flips out a pocket knife and slashes the painting, tearing it away. She reaches behind it.  
Estela: There…  
She takes something from behind the painting and pockets it, just as--  
Grace: Estela? Estela, are you in the ballroom?  
Grace’s voice comes from the hall. On another screen, Adriana sees Grace approaching.  
Estela: ...  
Estela slips behind one of the large doors, hiding just as Grace enters the ballroom.  
Grace: Estela, I was gonna make some food-- Oh… I could've sworn I saw her come this way.  
Grace shrugs and heads back. Estela waits a moment, frozen on screen as a blur of pixels, until deciding the coast is clear. She steals down the hallway and vanishes out of the camera’s sight.  
Adriana:(Estela knew something would be behind that painting… But how? …And what was it? Ughh. I have a job to do.)  
Adriana resumes searching the computer for a way to reach her classmates back at the resort, until.  
Adriana: Guys, I found it!  
Adriana activates the microphone and unplugs the headphones so the others can hear.  
Lila: You did? We can talk to them? Try it!  
On screen, Adriana sees Raj snoozing in one of the lobby massage chairs.  
Raj: Zzzzz…  
Adriana makes her voice sound like a haunting ghost.  
Adriana: Rrraaaaaajjj… Thiiis is the ghoooost of semeeesters paaaast!  
Raj snaps awake and falls out of his massage chair, which is still vibrating.  
Raj: Hu-wha? Oh man, not this trip again!  
Just then, Zahra and Craig return from the restaurant and see Raj. They both bust out laughing.  
Craig: Yo, Adriana, is that you in the speakers? That was hilarious!  
Zahra’s laughing so hard, she stops to wipe a tear of joy from her eye.  
Zahra: God, I just love humor at the expense of others.  
Raj: Wait, that’s Adriana on the speakers? Okay, I’ll admit it. That was pretty good.  
Adriana quickly explains to them what happened at the emergency shelter.  
Zahra: This is another prank, right? ‘Cause this one is a little less funny, Adriana.  
Jake: It’s all true. We’re heading straight for the airstrip.  
Craig: You’re leaving?! What the hell? This is out vacation, man! We just got here! Naw, forget that!  
Adriana: Craig, I need you to trust me. Please. Get the others, and meet us at the airstrip.  
Craig: Trust you? I don’t know you, and you don’t know me. Why are you trying to ruin everything?  
Craig lumbers off angrily, vanishing from view.  
Raj: Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him. We’ll be there soon.  
Jake: Keep an eye out. That sabertooth is somewhere out there. We’ll meet you at the plane as soon as we find a way out of here.  
Diego: Yeah, about that.  
Aleister: We’ve found absolutely nothing so far. And it will take hours to examine the rest of these files.  
Adriana: At this point, I don’t think we could even find our way back to where we came in. There has to be something--  
Quinn: Adriana, look!  
The little blue fox is hopping up leaping from the desk to the top of Adriana’s head and up onto a high shelf.  
Fox: Mrrmph!  
Jake: The hell’s he doing?  
Lila: Maybe there’s food up there?  
The fox grabs the edge of a large binder with his teeth and pulls. It topples out, hitting the floor with a splat and falling open… revealing a schematic of the tunnels.  
Quinn: The cute little thing found it! That’s our way out! We’re here, and there’s an exit right along this path!  
Jake: Uh… does that mean this furball understands English?  
Jake drops to a knee in front of the fox.  
Jake: All that stuff I said before? I didn’t mean any of it, okay?  
Fox: Mrmph!  
Following the schematic, Adriana leads the group through a right, a left, and a left, to another set of blast doors.  
Quinn: We found the exit! Let’s get these open!  
Adriana and Jake drag the heavy doors open.  
Jake: Sweet freedom, here we come--  
Diego: Uh, guys?  
Adriana peers around the massive blast doors and stares into total darkness. A darkness so deep and empty, it feels like she standing at the edge of the universe.  
Aleister: This is absolutely absurd.  
Echo: ...absurd ...absurd ...absurd.  
Adriana: An echo. Must be some kinda cave.  
Quinn: Jake use your flashlight.  
Jake reaches for his belt and curses.  
Jake: Damn. Lost it. Must’ve fallen off when we ran from the tiger. We’ve gotta push forward anyway.  
Diego: Yeah, that’s gonna be a hard pass. We have no idea what could be lurking in there, or if there’s even really a way out. My abuelita had an old saying. ‘Where there be sabertooth tigers, there be brain-eating spiders.’  
Jake: We don’t have a choice. We sent the others out to the airstrip, and if we’re not there to meet them, they’re sitting ducks. We have to push forward.  
Jake steps further into the darkness, Adriana hesitates.  
Jake: Everybody, link up. Grab each other’s hands so we don’t lose each other in the dark.  
Adriana: I don’t know, Jake…  
Jake: Do you trust me?  
He reaches out a hand. Adriana bites her lip.  
Adriana: ...A little.  
Jake: ...Good enough.  
Adriana takes Jake’s hand and steps forward into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typo's please let me know ;) And thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any typo's please let me know ;) And thanks for reading.


End file.
